Una manta cubre algo más que el cuerpo
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Tomó con cuidado su manta, que cubría exclusivamente su abdomen, y la abrió en su sección favorita para soñar, soñar, soñar con la basura de algunos que resultaba ser tesoro para otros. [Editado]


**Notas de autor:** Yo no elegí la vida Madao sino que la vida Madao me eligió a mí. **MADAO:** abreviatura de **marude damena ossan (** **ま** **る** **で** **ダ** **メ** **な** **オ** **ッ** **さ** **ん** **)** Que se podria traducir como **"Viejo bueno para nada** ".  
 **Disclaimer:** Gintama pertenece al gorila de Hideaki Sorachi. Yo solo tengo ideas random para brotar.

* * *

 **Una manta cubre algo más que el cuerpo**

* * *

 **M** adao sabía que tenía que poner un punto final a su vida _de viejo_ _bueno para nada._ Por eso, cuando sus dedos alcanzaron a rozar un pedazo de papel, tras el esfuerzo de llevar a su mano derecha más allá de la desesperación, creyó que su historia como fracasado por fin tendría un desenlace. _Uno muy bueno donde era rico._

 **A** penas empezaba el día y él había encontrado algo mejor ―y más valioso― que una moneda llena de tierra; un billete que lo acercaba un poco más al viejo Hasegawa, alguien menos pobre. De forma fugaz se preguntó cuándo fue la última vez que tocó uno y no dudó en sonreír con codicia, era _un gran día; comenzó el día bien y siendo rico._

 **D** espués se dio cuenta que no era dinero ―al menos no gratis y menos literalmente hablado― pero estaba más cerca de poder llevar una forma correcta de vida. Con menos hambre, carencias, frío o brutales fracasos de alguien que no servía para nada. ¡Servía para encontrar dinero! Y eso que encontró, era un volante de empleo y un empleo daba dinero. Una empresa buscaba trabajadores para varios puestos laborales y ¡Claro! por algo que se comenzaba, como sobreviviente a la desesperación lo sabía bien; este era el primer escalón para salir del vacío y cruel mundo del desempleo.

 **A** la primera consiguió la entrevista de trabajo y buscó su mejor traje ―profesional y que poco tuviera que ver con su elegante vestimenta de cartón―. Lo habían citado demasiado temprano pero no había forma de que el mejor despertador fallara; los primeros rayos de sol, aún con sus lentes oscuros, lo levantarían. Además, podía quedarse a dormir en cualquier banca cerca del trabajo para llegar temprano a su cita. Ante tal compromiso y nivel de responsabilidad con su entrevista, se sentía menos Madao y más Hasegawa, estaba seguro de que conseguiría ese trabajo y cumpliría sus metas.

 **O** bvio llegó puntual para dar el ejemplo y demostrar que estaba comprometido con el empleo. Estaba esperanzado por obtener el trabajo e iniciar su nueva era, donde era un hombre con buenos ingresos ―como en el pasado― con la única diferencia de que era feliz y estaba orgulloso de lo que hacía. Sin fallarle a su espíritu y alegría, solo así, le demostraría a su esposa que estaba preparado para reconquistarla y volver a tener una oportunidad para estar juntos.

 **M** as no fue absolutamente nada de eso.

 **A** l inicio se había presentado y llenado una solicitud de empleo. Puso sus datos personales y pensó en algunos contactos que pudieran servir para sus referencias personales. Tras mucho pensarlo, depositó su fe en la Yorozuya. Ellos eran sus amigos y darían buenos comentarios de su persona ―sus amigos jamás le fallaban o harían algo para afectar, tendrían buenos comentarios para él―. Y también, tardó mucho en decidir cuáles referencias laborales pondría poner, ¿En cuál de todos los empleos había terminado menos peor? ¿Cómo cuentos de terror en el parque?, ¿En la tienda?, ¿En el restaurante de sushi?, ¿Cómo cuidador de la piscina?, ¿Velando por ese tonto príncipe?

 **D** urante casi cuatro horas se debatió acerca de su vida laboral, ¿Cuál fue el despido menos un humillante?, ¿Quién daría la recomendación menos ruda sobre él, tras hacer que los negocios cayeran en la ruina? y mientras se decidió, la hoja de solicitud se llenó con varios tachones. Era una imagen nada pulcra pero la vida de Madao había sido injusta ―apretaba fuerte pero aún no lo ahorcaba. _Aún_ ―, no había nada fácil. Rogó a todos los dioses que tuvieran piedad, que se sentía tan lejos de la desesperación como volver a caer en ella, mientras subiera, más dura sería la caída... y estaba tan cerca de la luz del empleo. Del dinero. _De Hatsu._ Y le era imposible no soñar.

 **A** sí fue; todo se fue en picada. _En caída libre._ Nada amortiguó el golpe. _Rápido y directo al suelo_. Todo fue proporcional a su peso. Entre llenados de solicitud y datos personales, responder exámenes y lograr salir victorioso ante la cuestión de por qué duraba poco tiempo en sus empleos ―ni él sabía la razón―, el rechazo llegó. Sin darle una oportunidad, sin dejarle de demostrar su capacidad, simplemente se negaron a hablar con él por no cumplir con un requisito que no estaba en la vacante: claro, nadie metería las manos al fuego por un fracasado.

 **O** dió escuchar que su esfuerzo por llegar temprano y que el tiempo invertido en la espera ―porque por más Madao, por más de fracasado y inútil, el tiempo le era valioso. Pudo dormir hasta más tarde pero había madrugado por su entrevista―, fueron en vano. Al final se negaron a entrevistarlo por un requisito inventado de la nada... si tan solo se lo hubieran dicho desde el inicio, no habría perdido su tiempo. Pero nadie valoraba sus acciones que parecían diminutas, inexistentes, sucias y patéticas.

 **M** iserable y más triste que nunca cayó un nivel más abajo del que estaba.

 **A** l fondo de la desesperación; en el vacío y bajo quince metros de porquería. Pero al menos tenía sus gafas de sol que no lo dejaban nunca. Era su pertenencia más apreciada y la que había tenido desde el principio del fin, más otras cosas.

 **D** ecidió volver a hogar; su banca en el parque, porque no tenía casa, pero _hogar dulce hogar._

 **A** hí nada le faltaba, tenía su cartón y sus otras pertenencias, aparte de las gafas de sol; algo cálido que lo cubriría del frío; una especie de _mantita_ que lo abrazaba tanto física como emocionalmente. Su cuerpo y corazón eran protegidos por ella. _Sin ella_ no podía dormir, era lo único que le reconfortaba: llegar a la banquita y enredarse en su mantita para _dormir, dormir, dormir_ sin preocuparse por nada. En sus sueños la vida Madao trataba mejor. Y soñaba más bonito. Con una casa de verdad, con su esposa y con un lugar especial para cubrirse en su cobija durante sus momentos de ocio.

 **O** h, se sintió bien llegar al parque y encontrarla, casi como en sus sueños. Sin perder más el tiempo, que mucho ya le habían robado, tomó con cuidado su manta, la que cubría exclusivamente su abdomen, y la abrió en su sección favorita para soñar, soñar, soñar con la _basura de algunos que resultaba ser un tesoro para otros._

Y cuando leía noticias buenas en el periódico, Madao soñaba que pronto llegaría su turno; encontraría un trabajo, brotaría y Hatsu estaría en su lado, volvería a estar con él. Y así ella sería cobijada con la misma mantita que él...

* * *

 **La mantita es un periódico, ¿se entendió?**

 **Es tan absurdo y solo lo publico porque: miren esos acrósticos papuuus.**

 **M  
A  
** **D  
A  
O  
**

 **XD Gracias por leer! pooooooooooooor fin: Gintama vuelve el domingoooo \ O / y yo quería escribir de ellos. Amo un Madao porque aún en la miseria, mantiene su corazón amable y merece mucha felicidad, un día va a brotar este cucarachon.**

 **PD: Madao casi siempre perdía su trabajo por la Yorozuya pero no se da cuenta.**


End file.
